The Album
by ShoreTheHumanGirl
Summary: Well, this is my first A:TLA fic. I hope it doesn't fail big time. Sokka dies in war leaving a distraunt Toph. BUt before leaving for war he leaves and Album with all their memories. Future fic.Please tell me if i fail big time


**This is my first Tokka fic. I own nothing. Azula is _way_ OOC. They have modern technology(computers, cameras, etc.)**

**Genre: Hurt/drama/angst/death/family/friendship**

**Rating: t for character death.**

**Ages:**

**Sokka: 35**

**Toph: 34**

**Kuzon: 12**

**Teo: 10**

**On Ji: 9**

**Aang: 34**

**Katara: 34**

**Zuko: 36**

**Yuri: 6**

**Azula: 37**

* * *

The sealskin album and the note found with it (the note has been magnified.)

Inside the album

The Album

Toph's POV

I'm placing his things in the baskets, remembering that day. Two days ago, I found out Sokka of the water tribe, my husband, was killed in the war.

~Flashback~

Azula's POV

"Um, Firelady Azula, there is an important message that needs to be given to your friends Katara and Toph, but we cannot contact them." "Very well, I was on my way to the Southern water tribe anyway." "Okay…Sokka of the water tribe was killed today in the war." I was shocked. I made my way to Southern water tribe.

"Hi Azula!" Katara greeted me. She must've noticed my expression and asked, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Its Sokka, he-he was killed in the war." Katara dropped the basket she was carrying and fell to her knees. I knelt beside her, whispering words of comfort. "C'mon Katara, we have to tell Toph." "Yeah, you're right." And with that we made our way to Toph's tent.

Toph's POV

"Toph…" "Katara? Azula? What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Sokka was killed in the war." Azula said. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Tell me you're lying! Tell me my senses are wrong! He can't be dead!" I yelled. "I'm Sorry Toph." Katara said placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

~End Flashback~

"It's late you guys, you should go back to your house Katara, and Azula, you should get to the guest house." "If you're sure Toph." Katara said. "Go ahead I'm fine." "Okay Toph, if you need anything..." Azula said getting up to follow Katara out. "I know Azula. Good Bye." Then they were gone. I found a book, I didn't know why but the letter on it seemed important so I ran out of the tent and found the nearest friend…"Zuko!" (A/n: Zuko is letting Yuri visit On Ji) "Toph? Is there something wrong?" He asked setting Yuri down. "I need you to read this for me." I said handing him the note. "Uh okay, it says: Dear Toph, If something should take me away from you, I want you to have this album, to remind you of our family's most cherished moments. You, Kuzon, Teo, On Ji, and I together, along with Aang, Katara, Zuko, Yuri, and Azula always a big family. This whole album is filled with our memories. Cherish it forever Toph. Love Sokka." The tears welled up in my eyes. "Z-Zuko, can you get everyone to come to my house? I want everyone to look at the album." "Okay Toph. C'mon Yuri."

Within 15 minutes everyone was in the house. The kids sat at a table playing and us adults at another. "Guys, I found this album. Apparently it has our most special moments in it." I said. "let me see it " Aang said extending his hand. I gave it to him and he opened it to the first page. "Okay, this first picture was taken when Kuzon was born." He said. I slipped into the memory…

~Flashback~

"Aw, he looks so sweet!" Katara said holding the camera. "Yah, and he'll make a great warrior." Sokka said. "What's his name gonna be Toph?" Aang asked me. "Hm…remember when we were kids, hiding in that Fire Nation town?" Everyone agreed. "I'll name him Kuzon, after you Aang." "I think its perfect!" Zuko said coming in with Azula. "Yeah it is." She agreed.

~End Flashback~

By now Katara had the album. "This second picture was when we went to visit your parents in Gaoling, Toph." "Oh yeah! That was crazy, it was when Teo learned to earthbend." Aang said. "I was so proud of him." I said.

~Flashback~

Boom! Boom! "No!" my mother yelled. "What's wrong mom?" I asked running into the courtyard. " Teo! He destroyed the courtyard!" When she said that I felt the vibrations of a broken, cracked courtyard. " He-he's and earthbender! Yes!" I said. "Ah-hem!' my mom said. "I-I mean, Kuzon, go get your father." "Okay, mom." Kuzon said running to find his father. When Sokka got here he was shocked. "C'mon Teo, we have something to talk about." Sokka said scooped Teo under his arm with Kuzon on his shoulders. "Oooo! This would make a great picture!" Katara said when she saw our position.

~End Flashback~

"yeah, I remember that." I said. "Hand over the album." Zuko said. Katara handed it to him. "This was when Kuzon and Teo taught On Ji to walk" "Oh! I remember that!" Kuzon said walking over to us. "Yep, you were so excited to teach her something." Toph said ruffling his hair.

~Flashback~

"Okay, On Ji, come over here!" Kuzon said while Teo was behind her for support. "Good! Left, right, left, right." Teo said. Then she fell on her but and started crying. "No, On Ji, its okay. Try again!" Kuzon said. Then she stood up aided by Teo and made her way to her oldest brother. "Yah! You did it On Ji!" they both said proud of their work.

~End Flashback~

Azula took the blue album from her brother and flipped the page. "This was when On Ji was born." She said. "Yep, your first girl!" Katara said being a firm believer of girl power.

~Flashback~

" On Ji." "huh? I asked. " I think we should name her On Ji." Sokka started. "Its tough, like Toph, but still sweet.." "Perfect!" Katara said. After snapping the picture.

~End Flashback~

"Aunt Azula, can I see it now?" Kuzon asked. "yeah sure." She said handing him the book. "This picture was when Teo was born! I remember it like it was yesterday." "Yep, you were so excited." Katara said.

~Flashback~

"You can come in now Kuzon." Azula said. He came in clutching Katara's hand. "Is this my little broder?" "Yes, he is." I said. He walked up to the bed and stared at Teo. "What's his name?" "We don't know, you can name him." Sokka said. "Okay, I'm gonna name him afder Teo. So his name is gonna be Teo."

~End Flashback~

Teo walked to where we were and asked "what cha doin?" obviously bored with his toys. "Looking at a picture album." His older brother answered. "Oh, can I look?" "Okay" Kuzon said handing his brother the book. "This was when On Ji didn't want dad to kiss her." "Haha! That was funny!" I said. And everyone agreed.

~Flashback~

"Daaaaad!" "What?" Sokka asked with a squirming 7 year old in his arms. "Don't kiss me! Your breath smells like seafood!" On Ji said putting her hand over his mouth. "Heh-heh Katara, go get the camera!" I whispered.

~End Flashback~

"What? his breath stank!" On Ji said. She had heard us talking about the picture and brought Yuri with her. "Let me see the album." She demanded to Teo. "Okay, okay! Bossy." He mumbled under his breath while giving it to her. "Alright! This was when mom taught me how to metalbend!"

~Flashback~

"Mom, can I please take the blindfold off?" I laughed under my breath. "I don't think so, On Ji." "But Mom-""No buts. Concentrate. Feel the earth in the metal. "I can't do it." "Yes, you can." I took her hands in mine. "Pay attention to what I do." She began to bend the space-earth bracelet into different shapes. "Can you feel it?" "I think so." I nodded. "Good. Now you do it." I eased off and let my protégé take over. After a few long, tortured minutes, she managed to make a rough copy of my original shape. She tore off the blindfold. "I did it!" She turned and threw her arms around my neck. "Of course you did," I replied. "You're my daughter. Was there ever any doubt?"

~End Flashback~

The book made its way back to Aang and he looked at the picture of him and Katara . "That was when…you know I don't remember. Its not a very specific picture." Katara said. "yeah…" We all agreed. So Aang just gave it to Katara. "Zuko, this was when you got back from that fight with your dad." "Oh yeah, Yuri was so sad."

~Flashback~

"Don't go back there, Daddy!" she clung to his sweaty, bloody shirt tightly. "Too dangerous! Don't go back, Daddy, please!" He kissed the top of her head, feeling suddenly weak. "I promise, Yuri, I won't ever have to go in there again." He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he hugged her again. "I won't go there anymore."

~End Flashback~

"Zuko! Zuko! Earth the Sifu Hotman!" Aang yelled. "Oh! Okay, this was taken when you kids made your first snowman." "It was colder than usual that day. It took me even more out of my element." I said.

~Flashback~

Teo stumbled under the weight of the snow in his arms. He'd worked hard, and he wanted it to be perfect. "Out of my way!" he shouted to his brother. Kuzon didn't even acknowledge him. He was too concerned with the snowman they were working on. Using water bending, Kuzon made the body rounder and smoother than Teo could ever hope to make it. "Bending is cheating! ""No it isn't" Kuzon replied, calm as ever. "Dad always says we should use whatever we have to get a job done."Teo stuck out his tongue."Okay, that's enough you two." I patted the top of the half completed snowman. "Put that up here, Teo. He raised up his snowball and placed it where she'd indicated. His little sister laughed and banged her fists into the pile of snow in front of her. Teo shook his head. "Babies," he muttered .He stepped back and admired their handiwork. In less than an hour, they'd managed to build a respectable snowman. Teo was never quite sure how I did it, but I knew he was looking right at me. "You're father will love it," I said, and smiled at him. He knew I was right. Teo had helped to make it after all. What was not to love?

~End Flashback~

"Okay, this next one was when On Ji glomped Kuzon." "Ha-ha, you hated that!" On Ji said to Kuzon.

~Flashback~

"On Ji, while I may not entirely hate you, don't ever tell anyone I said that , I will use my boomerang on you if you don't get off me." "Teo! I knew you loved me " "Must you?" "Aw you're bonding." I said after snapping the picture.

~End Flashback~

Azula took the book from Zuko and laughed as he made an annoyed face. "Its my turn little brother." "Hmp." "Guys stop acting like little kids and get on to the next picture!" I said. "Fine, this was when Teo was sparring with Sokka." "Oh yeah, my first sparring session."

~Flashback~

Teo countered every move his attacker made. "So, Dad," he said. "When do I get to practice with a real sword?" Sokka pulled back before releasing a flurry of attacks. "When I know you won't get hurt." Teo grinned, and Sokka knew what was coming. It was the same grin he'd seen on his my face time and time again. Sokka went on the defensive as his son let loose with his own assault. Sokka countered every one, but was pleasantly surprised at the speed and accuracy of the blows. At the end, the two were deadlocked. They pushed their wooden swords against each other. Teo's grin never wavered. The match was over. Another draw. Father and son bowed to each other. "Tomorrow," Sokka said as they walked back toward their house. "We'll practice with real swords tomorrow. "Teo hollered and ran the rest of the way home. Sokka shook his head. He knew his son was ready for it. Now all he had to do was convince me.

~End Flashback~

Kuzon took the book and carefully studied the next picture. "This was the first painted picture of you as Firelady. Aunt Azula. When you said the painter made your hand too awkward and your eye brows too small."

~Flashback~

"What is this?" "Excuse me Firelady Azula?" "You've made my hand too awkward and my eyebrows too small. My hair is too flat and the insignia on my cape is the wrong color!" "My apologies." "Very well, i'm felling generous so I'll ask you to do it over. Tomorrow." "Thank you Firelady Azula."

~End Flashback~

"Since there's only one picture left, Teo and On Ji you can both hold the book." Kuzon said handing them the book. "Okay! This picture was on the same day we did the snowman, it was the dog pile." On Ji said. "Yep!" Teo added.

~Flashback~

Sokka tread with stealth on the newly fallen snow. He'd learned the skill at an early age from his own father, and despite all his travels, he'd never lost his ability to walk in silence. Sure, his mouth would get him into trouble, but not his feet - unless he tripped over them. He shook the thought from his head. There was no sense in it; he'd only sabotage himself, and his prey was close. Two pairs of eyes, one green, one blue looked up at him. One must have seen him with their peripheral vision. Sokka lifted a finger to his lips, hoping it would be enough to silence them. The two looked at each other, and grinned. It was like a silent language between them. A few feet away, another noticed his presence. "Dada!" she shouted. The two boys screamed in unison. "Get him!" Sokka tried to retreat, but it was too late. He was the victim of an ambush. Kuzon went for his legs while Teo jumped on his shoulders. Before he knew it, his sons were sitting on his back, his daughter was lying on his arm, and I had pinned his legs to the ground. I giggled. He loved the sound of it, and smiled. "Just once I'd like to catch you off guard." " Snoozles, you never could sneak up on me. Do you think you'd have any more luck now that I have three little bodyguards?" Sokka rested his chin on his hand. His kids raised their arms in triumph. As always, I was right.

~End Flashback~

"Well guys, thanks for looking at the album for me." I said yawning. "Its late, you should all go to your houses and guest houses. Goodnight." "Goodnight Toph." They all said leaving. "Mom, we found another letter." Kuzon said. "Well, can you read it for me Kuzon?" 'Yah sure mom it says: Dear Toph and kids I want you to know that I will always love you and that I will always watch over you. If you want to contact me don't forget about Aang and a little spirit world action. Love Sokka. That's what it says mom. " "Okay, well you guys should get to bed. Come show me love." I opened my arms and all three of my kids squeezed into my embrace. I kissed each of their foreheads and we all went to our bedrooms. "I love you Snoozles." I said before slipping into a slumber. And I swore I heard him whisper in my ear "I love you too Toph." and I felt hot air on my ear.

~Fin

* * *

**So you guys like it? Its my first Tokka fic let me remind you that. Anyway, click the R&R button, its wownsome.**

**~Shore**


End file.
